marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fera (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 158 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = Animalistic appearance, with grey fur covering her body, pointed ears, enlarged canines, and claws on her hands and feet. | CharRef = | Citizenship = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Wolf who was granted a semi-human form by the Master Khan | PlaceOfBirth = K'un-Lun | Creators = Kurt Busiek | First = Marvel Premiere #15 | First2 = (as wolf); (as Fera); (as Ferocia) | HistoryText = Early Life Fera was a wolf native to the K'un-Lun a pocket dimension dimension that connects with Earth in the Himalayas of Tibet every 10 years. She was born to a pack of wolves and rose the role of pack leader. Encounter of the Rands One day the portal opened to Earth and the pack went out to hunt. They encountered Heather Rand while she and her son Danny Rand approached the lost city of K'un-Lun. The Rands reached the Bridge of Destiny but the wolves were right behind them Heather threw herself at the wolves while Danny made it to the hidden city. Master Khan Fera is a wolf who was granted a semi-human shape by the sorcerer Master Khan, he would then control her with the Amulet of Shirrair. She would later tear off this amulet and free herself while Khan was in battle with Iron Fist and Luke Cage. Femizons Later as Fera she would join with the Femizons lead by Superia , after being thwarted by Captain America the Femizons would disband. Night Patrol Fera was then summoned to Starkesboro by Dredmund Cromwell who was using the Godstone. Dredmund's aide Moonhunter captured Fera and placed her into his group of servants whom he called his "Moonchildren" and "Night Patrol." Fera escaped only to attack Captain America and Dr. Druid who were searching for John Jameson, the Man-Wolf. After Captain America and his allies stop Dredmund, Ferocia escapes capture. Ricadonna's Rogues Recently Fera is one of the super-criminals who has received synthesized Skrull organ implants from the Corporation, granting her shape-shifting powers that will allow her to evade the Superhuman Registration Act (SHRA). In exchange for this Fera and her companions Blue Streak, Flame and Kingsize were assigned to break out Ricadonna from prison but the Heroes for Hire apprehended the criminals. Pleasant Hill At some point, Fera appeared as an inmate of Pleasant Hill. Army of Evil She later joined the Army of Evil. | Powers = * Enhanced Strength - Fera is incredibly strong and can lift up to 1000 lbs. * Enhanced Speed - She is capable of reaching a peak speed of around 35 mph. * Enhanced Stamina - She can maintain her peak speed for up to half an hour before tiring. * Enhanced Agility and Reflexes - She is about twice as fast as a normal human being. * Enhanced Senses - Ferocia's senses of sight, smell and hearing are as acute as a wolves and she can see into the infrared spectrum, allowing her the ability to see in complete darkness. She can even smell the approach of others within a 100 ft of herself and track on almost any terrain. By analyzing heat patterns and scent she can also judge people's emotional state. Her hearing his sensitive enough she can detect sounds well beyond the human range. * Ferocia is equipped naturally with razor-sharp claws on her hands and feet that can rend flesh and light wood easily.Her fur also protects her from cold weather. * Synthesized Skrull Organs: allow Fera to change her shape into any form she desires no matter what size, though her mass does not change. | Abilities = * Martial Arts Ferocia is a well-versed in K'un-Lun martial arts and is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, she is an exceptional acrobat her enhanced attributes allowing her to pull off feats that are beyond human ability. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Ferocia has a feeling of revulsion towards the energies of Shou-Lao to the point it actually causes her pain. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ferociakunlun.htm * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Ferocia }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hyperosmia Category:Energy Senses Category:Empaths Category:Lupine Form Category:Wolves Category:Acrobats Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Martial Arts Category:Wolves of K'un-Lun